


STAR WARS watching the saga

by DoubleKKookie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Watching Star Wars, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleKKookie/pseuds/DoubleKKookie
Summary: The Star Wars characters watch the lives of Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, and Chewbacca. Will they change the future? Or will It be In peril?This Isn't discontinued It's on break don't worry!
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	STAR WARS watching the saga

A long Time ago In a galaxy far, far, away...

  
Luke Skywalker, his companions, and some unknown people wake up with him In a theater.

  
Leia and Han were waiting for Luke to wake up he was the last one to awake.

  
Luke groaned as he woke up. "He thought where am I?"

  
"We're at some theater I'm not for sure through If your wondering," Leia said.

  
"That's for sure," Han said.

  
"I wonder where we are? "Luke said.

  
"We would say the same." A familiar voice said.

  
"Luke thought who could that man be. He thought of ben Kenobi of course It's him."

  
Leia asked, "who are you?"

  
My name Is Obi-Wan...

  
Luke interrupted and said "Kenobi."

  
"Your name Is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

  
"How did you know?"

  
"I know who you are because I have met you."

  
"But I have never met you before."

  
"In the future, you met this boy," Yoda said.

  
How Is that possible? Anakin said.

  
The force does works In a mysterious way did this for a reason I sense these 4 people important they are. Yoda said.

  
Who are you? Anakin asked.

  
My Name Is Luke Skywalker This Is Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewie, R2D2, and C3P0. Luke said.

  
Are we related somehow? Who were your parents? Anakin asked.

  
I'm not sure who my mother was but my father's name was Anakin Skywalker. Do you him?

  
Um... I do know him he's me.

  
How's that possible? Leia asked.

  
Sorry about this I brought you here you need to watch something wait I am forgetting something ah I forgot Senator Amidala. Said Magic Minnie. **(Sorry for the cheesy name I had to come up with something and quick.)**

  
What's Senator Amidala have to do with this?

  
She an important person she the mother of Luke and Leia Skywalker.

  
Is there something you've been meaning to tell me Anakin? Obi-Wan said as he put His hand on over his face.

  
Talk about this afterward Skywalker we must.

  
Yes, master. Anakin said sounding sad.

Meanwhile at Padme apartment...

  
You look beautiful Padme I think you're almost ready.

  
I think your right and thank you. You look stunning yourself.

  
Suddenly Padme disappeared.

  
Where am I?

  
Are you okay? Anakin asked.

  
Yes, but where are we?

  
Where at a theater.

  
Must watch we do.

  
A new hope started playing.

  
The summary said "The Imperial Forces under orders from cruel

  
Darth Vader hold Princess Leia hostage, in their efforts to quell

  
the rebellion against the Galactic Empire. Luke Skywalker and Han Solo,

  
captain of the Millennium Falcon, work together with the companionable

  
droid duo R2-D2 and C-3PO to rescue the beautiful princess,

  
help the Rebel Alliance, and restore freedom and justice to the Galaxy."

  
Blaster shooting all around rebels dying stormtroopers wining.

  
R2D2 and C3P0 were escaping

  
There no escape for the princess this time.C3P0 said sadly.

  
R2D2 beeped trying to find an escape.

  
The princess gave R2 something they parted ways and they found a way out. But the princess was captured.

  
Darth Vader, only you can be so bold when the imperial senate hears about this they won't sustain for this.

  
Don't act so surprised your highness you weren't on any imperial mission.

  
I was on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan.

  
You are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor take her away.

  
I wonder who this "Darth Vader" man Is. Mace Windu said.

  
I wonder that to master. Ahsoka said.

  
I think everyone wants to know who he Is Snips. Anakin said.

  
I agree. Padme said.

  
What he Is doing Isn't right what happened to the republic and the Jedi? Padme said.

  
The Jedi died. Luke said.

  
What? What do mean? Padme asked.

  
"They were killed they were said to be traitors. The chancellor declared himself emperor after that." Leia explained.

  
"Oh, my force." Padme and The Jedi were speechless.

  
After a minute of silence, Anakin said "Is he the sith lord we have been looking for?"


End file.
